Birthday Surprise
by cumbercookie999
Summary: Oliver shows up at Felicity's the night of her birthday with a bottle of wine, interrupting her reading one of her favourite books (50 Shades of Grey). It quickly turns into a birthday Felicity will never forget...


_"You have such a captivating, sexy ass, Anastasia Steele. What I'd like to do to it". His hands smooth and shape each of my buttocks, then his fingers glide down, and he slips two fingers inside me._

_"So wet. You never disappoint, Miss Steele", he whispers, and I hear the wonder in his voice. "Hold tight . . . this is going to be quick, baby"._

_He grabs my hips and positions himself, and I brace myself for his assault. But he reaches over and grabs my braid and winds it around his wrist to my nape, holding my head in place. Very slowly he eases into me, pulling my hair at the same time . . .Oh the fullness. He eases out of me slowly, and his other hand grabs my hip, holding tight, and then slams into me, jolting me forward"…_

A knock on the door jolted Felicity back into reality. Grumbling, she placed the book on the coffee table and made her way to the front door. One look through the peep-hole showed Oliver waiting patiently in the hallway. Felicity noticed he was wearing the light grey Armani suit he wore to work that day, the jacket draped over his shoulder and the sleeves were rolled half way up his arms. Her mouth went dry just looking at him. She looked down to see she was wearing her 'Geek Chic' pyjama shirt and shorts, no bra, not very sexy at all. He knocked on the door a second time making her jump, flustered she quickly opened the door.

"Hey, Oliver", Felicity smiled as she swung the door open.

"Hello Felicity", he smiled back. Oliver strolled into her apartment while passing her a bottle of wine.

"1982 Lafite Rothschild", she read aloud, "Oh", she gasped in realisation. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at Oliver to find him smirking at her.

"Better late than never, right?" he joked. Felicity turned and made her way into her little kitchen leaving Oliver to make himself at home.

"You're staying for a drink, right?" she yelled out, but when she didn't hear a reply she left the bottle sitting on the counter, unopened, and walked back into the lounge. The sight made her freeze. Oliver was standing next to the coffee table, her book open in his hand. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyes opened wide. His expression changed to one of amusement as he looked up and his eyes caught hers.

"I didn't think you would into reading this kind smut, Fe-lic-ity", he dragged her name out in that way she loves, his voice sounded husky and deep. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment but couldn't drag her eyes away from his. Although his expression showed amusement, his eyes were darker, intense.

"I bought the book series when they first came out because the girls at work where talking about how awesome the books were and I was intrigued, they even started comparing Christian Grey with you since you are both billionaires and extremely hot, and probably good in bed too, not that I have ever thought about you in bed, because I haven't but you probably are good because you've had a lot of practice… Not that I think you are man whore, I mean you used to be but you're not anymore and I am shutting up in 3, 2, 1", Felicity rambled, the words falling from her mouth before her brain registered what was being said. She shut her eyes and took a breath, her cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

Her breath was knocked out of her when Oliver grabbed her and pushed his lips against hers roughly. One hand slide around her neck to hold her head in place while the other hand grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him. Felicity tensed from surprise when his lips hit hers but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back the moment he pulled her against him. Felicity felt his hands slide down her back to cup her bottom before lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as she felt the hardening bulge in his pants. Grinding herself against him, she smiled when he groaned into her mouth. Felicity wasn't aware they had moved till she felt the bed underneath her as he lay them down.

Oliver gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, the cool night air making her nipples become hard and erect. He pulled her shorts and panties down and off her legs so she was lying completely naked before him. Felicity watched the smirk grow on his face as he looked up and down over her body, taking her in before joining her on the bed. His body lay over hers, encasing her between him and the bed. Felicity whimpered softly as her sensitive nipples rubbed against his shirt. Oliver's lips met her chin and slowly kissed his way along her jaw line before heading down her neck. He paused his descent for a moment as he discovered a sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. His teeth sunk softly into the skin before licking and sucking the spot soothingly.

Felicity gasped in pleasure and dug her finger nails into the back of his neck. Her hips rose up off the bed trying to grind herself against him. Felicity felt Oliver's hands run down her sides to her hips and roughly push her back against the bed, denying her the contact that her body was craving. He continued kissing and licking his way down into the valley between her breasts. His light stubble was scratching against her skin only adding to the pleasurable sensations he was causing. His lips followed the swell of her breast and she moaned loudly as his tongue flick her over nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth. Her back arched up slightly, trying to add more pressure while simultaneously sliding her hands through his hair and pulling his head harder against her breast.

Felicity whimpered when Oliver restrained her wrists on the bed with one hand, his other hand still firmly holding her hips in place. His teeth gently grazed her nipple before he kissed and licked his way around her other breast, repeating his actions all over again. All Felicity could do was moan and squirm beneath him as he continued to slowly torture her body with pleasure. She could feel how moist she was between her legs, shocked at how turned on she was already. The hand resting against her hip slid over her stomach and down between her legs, cupping her sex.

"So wet", he murmured against her skin. He slid back up and pushed his lips back against hers.

"Oliver, please", Felicity begged, panting hard against his mouth.

"Please what, what do you want?" Oliver asked her as he slid his fingers up through her folds and circling around her clitoris but not touching it.

"Oh, please, Oliver, touch me, rub me", Felicity groaned loudly.

"Like this?" Oliver asked as his fingers slid down to her entrance, he dipped two fingertips inside without allowing any real penetration.

"No, please, fuck me with your hand", Felicity yelled out, angry and frustrated.

Oliver kissed her hard as he pushed two fingers deep inside her. Her back arched up hard against him at the sudden invasion and she felt her insides clench around his fingers. His fingers curved around in search of her g-spot, rubbing it when he found it. His thumb slid up between her folds in search of her clitoris and within second of finding it, her body erupted beneath him. He smothered her lips with his, muffling her screams as her body rocked violently beneath him. He dragged her orgasm out, not removing his hand till her orgasm had ended. Felicity watched as he brought his hand up to his mouth, licking and sucking her juices off his fingers. He finally released her wrists, but quickly grabbed her hips and rolled them so she was on top.

Felicity thought for a moment that he was giving her control but realised his intent when he pulled her up so her legs where on either side of his head. His arms circled up over her legs and gripped her thighs tightly, locking her in place. His tongue touched her entrance and slid up between her folds, circled her clitoris, repeating the actions of his fingers. Felicity's head fell forwards, her mouth hanging open as moans fell freely from her. Her hands moved to the bed. One positioned to hold her up while the other wrapped around the back of his head and pulled his face harder against her.

His lips circled her clitoris and sucked it into his mouth. Felicity bit her bottom lip hard and her hips began to rock against his mouth. He bit down on her clitoris, making her squirm and groan before sliding his tongue back down to dip inside her as one of his hands moved to rub against her sensitive nub. Felicity felt heat spread through her thighs moving up towards her centre as her body rocked against him. She felt his hand grip her thigh again as his mouth slid back up to suck her clitoris again, hard. That was all it took to send her into her second orgasm. Her body shook as Oliver forced her legs to stay apart, his tongue lapping up all the juices released during her climax.

Felicity sighed softly as she felt Oliver lay her gently on the bed, her head falling against the soft pillow. Her body felt like jelly, all relaxed. Opening her eyes, she watched as Oliver removed the rest of his clothing before lying back down on top of her. He grinded himself against her. Felicity gasp softly, her hips sliding up to meet him as Oliver leant down and softly kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips, sending lust through her body once again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and grinded harder against him, their groans mixing together.

"Condom?" Oliver asked, gritting his teeth as she continued to grind herself against him. She shook her head.

"I'm on the pill and I trust you", Felicity leant up and kissed him again as Oliver slid his hips back slightly and thrust forwards, his head positioned perfectly, allowing him to sink himself completely inside of her. Felicity's back arched up as her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

Oliver grunted as he seemed to lose all of his self-control. He rested himself on one elbow as his other arm slid under her and raised her bottom slightly off the bed. He began pounding into her, hard and fast. Each time he slammed himself back into her, Felicity rocked her hips up to meet him. Their mouths were still joined together as their tongues continued fighting for dominance, gasping and moaning from the friction they were causing. Felicity could feel her third climax building, that familiar heat spreading through her thighs and she could sense Oliver was not far off. His groans were turning to grunts as his thrusts became quicker and less controlled. His hand slid down between them to rub her clitoris. Her insides clenched hard around him as her back arched up one more time. His name fell from her lips as she shuddered beneath him. Oliver thrust a few more times inside of her before his own orgasm swept through him and his body dropped down against hers. They lay panting and sweaty, wrapped around each other as they came down together. Oliver rolled them sideways and pulled Felicity into his chest. She managed to keep one leg wrapped around his waist to prevent him from sliding out of her, not yet ready to lose the feeling of him buried inside her. Felicity was quickly falling asleep, her body drained, exhausted. She felt his lips press against her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Felicity", he murmured softly as she dozed off.


End file.
